childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
The Diamond of Darkhold
Description The Diamond of Darkhold is a science fiction-fantasy post-apocalyptic novel written by Jeanne DuPrau, and published in 2008. It is the fourth book in The Books of Ember series. According to DuPrau, The Diamond of Darkhold is the last book in The Books of Ember series.News on Jeanne DuPrau's official website "Lots of people have written to me to ask if there's going to be a fifth Book of Ember. The answer is no – the series is over, at least for now." The book features the same two main characters, Lina and Doon, as two other books in the series, The City of Ember and The People of Sparks. It has been several months since Lina and Doon escaped the dying city of Ember and, along with their people, joined the town of Sparks. Lina and Doon both find life very hard, with many hardships they never experienced in Ember, such as the winter they are now in, and the rain and wind that come with it. Now Lina feels slightly homesick for her old city. It is during this time that Doon finds an unusual book. Torn up and missing most of its pages, it seems to say something about a device that is "for the people of Ember". What is this thing? And can it still be found? Reader's Reviews 1 After the first two books in the series, The City of Ember and The People of Sparks, I had high hopes for this author. These were dented with the not very enjoyable The Prophet of Yonwood, and unfortunately for her this doesn't improve that much. Yes, it is a lot better than The Prophet of Yonwood, but although it is a good adventure story, it doesn't deal with the powerful themes that ran through the first two books. Good, but not brilliant, an adjective which I am very happy to give the first two books. Unfortunately, she set herself high standards in the first two books, and this book just doesn't deliver as well as those two. Even so, it is still an enjoyable read. 2 Very disappointing after The City of Ember and The People of Sparks. The author seems to have run out of any original ideas, and this is little more than a rehash of some of the themes of The City of Ember. Not recommended. 3 Quite a good read, but didn't have the interesting themes of the first two books in the series (The City of Ember and The People of Sparks). 4 It was quite good, but not as good as the other three books in the series. I didn't like the way the author ended it. 5 Please leave your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: 12+ *Reading Aloud Age: 11+ Clean. If you like this you might like *''The Day of the Triffids'' is another great post-apocalyptic novel. External Links References Category:Science Fiction Category:The Books of Ember Category:Post-apocalyptic Category:Adventure Category:Future Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15 Category:Age 16 Category:2008